Forum:Request for New Articles
This page was created for editors who are unsure if they want to create a new page or not to place a request here. The admins will then see your description and reason for the article before approving or rejecting of its creation. Here are some more info : *You can request for a new category *You can request for multiple pages but have to seperate each new article. (In this case you cannot use Heading 2 to seperate the articles) *You can request to add new sections to existing articles. Request section 1 (By Ma Boss Shiyu ) *'Type : New Section to chapter articles' Name of the section : Notes. Information : I was checking around Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai wikia and found out something interesting that P-man did in his chapter summaries. He added a section called "Notes" whereby some smaller bits of information that cannot really be counted as trivia but rather more about culture and other things are placed. Here's a look : http://haganai.wikia.com/wiki/To_the_Tainted_Sadness Do you think we should also integrate it in to the wiki ? This is a rather big change so I am discussing this. Disscussions *This is indeed a bit of a big change, with the +100 chapters we have. But I currently do not have any solid opinion of agreement or rejection, so I'll be neutral. After listening to some of the given opinions by other contributors, and when I do make a decision, I'll say it. GreenMoriyama (talk) *Well, first of all, I am honored that you guys would like to integrate my ideas in. Anyways, back to the main topic. The reason why it was placed was just as Ma Boss said , it was to provide some extra information about cultural differences between the Japanese and the non-Japanese viewers. Well, I'll be more or less neutral since i'm not very sure about how the sections will affect this wikia. In Haganai wikia, it worked well since Light Novel Chapters have more content.....Ultimate Lune fan (PS: Haganai wikia needs moar editors ! Please help out if possible ! >.<) *199 chapters........ That's will take a lot of time. But it's an interesting idea. How about we place this on hiatus? For now the priority is the Character page Iri Flina (talk) 13:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) *Well, The Character's page updates are pretty much up to date now (According to MB, there are less than 20 chapters for Keima's page) and Elsie's page is the only one that is not updated... Primus de Pedos (talk) 11:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Discussion (General) * I don't know why the idea is required apart from perhaps a random place to link to when you warn people that they're making a page they "shouldn't" have ("Hi there, you should read this page before making pages.") If you think about it, it won't be used and most likely won't be read, especially by new users. If you look at a new user's perspective, they probably won't realise that we exist, or that policies exist until we contact them. The question I'm trying to ask here is "Why?" Contacting any admin does much the same job, and it's easier to find an admin than to find this specific forum page. * I think what MB means is that huge changes like the ones above need to have a proper forum page so that only experienced editors and admins can discuss more on this. This way, small article chages and things will be up to the contirbutors and all. Primus de Pedos (talk) 11:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC) * The admins will then see your description and reason for the article before approving or rejecting of its creation. If a page is made on the wiki, then people can go and discuss it when they actually have the chance to review the content. Also, this page will just become ridiculously long when it can be broken up into individual forum pages.